Nothing Stays the Same
by greenheart
Summary: After a strange new Birthday gift, Harry must face the truths about himself that's he's known all along. In doing so he will discover the most potent love that no one imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing stays the Same**

While it was true that Harry's home life had never been perfect, he never imagined that monsters came in many different forms. It was just after his sixth year at Hogwarts, which had been as calm as the events before a storm. Everyone waited in fearful excitement for what they knew was coming. Voldemort's attacks were few and far apart. He struck randomly, enjoying the confusion that histactics made with the ministry and their forces. He was waiting his time and gathering his forces for the final battle that would decide the future of, not only the magical world, but the muggle world as it was known. Tired of seeing his godfathers, Sirius and Remus, worrying about him constantly, Harry had vowed to as much fun as possible. Who cared what others thought, he was going to have to do battle with the most feared person in history and he deserved to have fun.

It had started off as small things, like going out and getting drunk or dancing all night long. But soon Harry became restless with that lifestyle and sought to change the way people perceived him. He wanted an image, one not only shocking but hopeful as well. In his mind it was like who would trust their lives in the hands of some gangly looking teenager with untameable hair? No one in their right mind would. So he had changed himself. Leather, earring in his right ear, long black hair and a very large tattoo of a dragon on his back were all the things he did to state that he was a badass and that old voldie was going down. Of course he managed to keep it all glamoured over until he got home, he had hope that it would put some fear into his relatives, but that wasn't the case.

The beating weren't new but still there was something hidden in those hits that he received from his uncle. Something more that abuse was flashing through his mind. But Harry couldn't make out what they were, not until it was too late.

It was midnight when it started. Harry had been dreaming in a restless state of unconsciousness when he had felt hands sharply twisting him into an uncomfortable position. He wasn't even really awake when his uncle had penetrated him. The pain was excruciating and humiliating. His mind couldn't process what was going on. It wasn't until morning when he felt the soreness in body and saw the blood on the sheets that he realized what exactly had happened.

Rape was never a word Harry had to consider before, but now it was all that plagued his mind. It made sense; those feelings that were behind the beatings that he had received from Vernon on so many occasions had been lust. Harry was more attractive in his new state than he had imagined. His tears flooded his pillow that night as he waited for it to happen once again. For over seven weeks it happened again and again, tearing him apart. He couldn't stop it; he would be the boy-who-lived-to-be-broken-by-a-muggle. But as always things aren't always as they seem.

On the night of his eighteenth birthday he waited. It was like a coming of age thing for wizards and witches, when they reached their eighteenth year they would receive something special. For most, like Ron and Hermione, that special gift was the enhancement of their mind. They were able to retain more knowledge than ever before. But Harry knew that something would be different for him. It always was. That night, just at midnight, pain coursed through his body. It stretched his bones and seeped into his blood stream knocking him unconscious. When he awoke a few hours later he found every one of his senses heightened and stronger than ever before. But what caught his attention was his thirst. It wasn't just any thirst, no; it was a thirst for blood. And the first victim of this craving was to be a man he despised like no other.

Vernon never came at specific times, it was a way to keep Harry guessing and frightened. So far it had worked, but tonight Harry was waiting for him. He waited for his uncle to place the first touch and then he struck. His fangs punctured the side of Vernon's neck and drew from him the very essence that Harry needed now to survive. Before he could kill him, regained his senses and pulled back. Vernon, although weak and dizzy, pulled himself up in fear and ran from the room. In the morning Harry would awaken to an empty house filled with nothing but useless items.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had known something would happen, but nothing like this had been perceived. Restless and confused he searched his books of defence until he came across his third year set. The knowledge of Vampires contained within those pages was limited. It only told a few things such as that contrary to popular belief vampires could go out in sun light. But other than that there was nothing useful. He needed to go to a better source. And with that he knew that he needed to go to Remus Lupin. So he waited for night to come. The ability to fly with wings had been one of the perks of his condition. He was well aware that he needed to be careful so he would use the cover of night to hide within.

When he finally located Remus's house he noticed that it was quite empty but before he could explore the fact that no one was there he heard a sound off in the distance, the howl of a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Quickly Harry unlocked the door to the modest and somewhat tiny room. He knew instinctively that Remus could not hurt him, yet that didn't stop the fear that hid inside of him. With his transformation cam a greater sense of caution, perhaps a more slytherin mind set. So he stayed hidden the entire night, using his magic to cover any smell that he might give off. When he awoke early in the morning it was to see a very tired and worn Sirius Black carrying Remus Lupin back inside the house to let his friend rest. It seemed that once again the moon had taken its toll on Moony. Harry quickly made breakfast and sat down at the table to wait for his godfather.

Sirius Black had never been quite good at seeing the obvious but he did have the power to sense that someone other than his partner and him was in the house. Taking out his want he pointed into the kitchen as he stepped in. He wasn't positive what shocked him more, the fact that Harry was in his kitchen or the fact that Harry looked like something from the Dark Forest, something wild and dangerous. He lowered his wand and sat down, staring at Harry the entire time.

"Harry, what are you doing here? And when did you arrive?" Harry stared at him for a moment.

"I couldn't take it at the Dursley's anymore. I had to get away. So I came here. I arrived last night, around midnight." Sirius stood up abruptly and hauled Harry up by the nape.

"You what! Do you know how dangerous that was? I know you have problems with your family but that is no excuse to just up and leave and come here when you know that there was a full moon out. It was the last full moon of the month and that makes moony very dangerous. I love him but that doesn't take away the fact that he could have hurt you. What were you thinking?" he pushed Harry back down into his seat and started pacing around the room, not noticing a very tired Remus Lupin stalking into the kitchen.

"He's right Harry, I could have hurt you." Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

Harry shook his head and sighed. He knew that he would have to admit his transformation now. "No you couldn't." He held up a hand to block the words that he knew were going to come out of their mouths. "On my eighteenth birthday I was transformed into something. That something was a Vampire." Remus and Sirius just stared at him. Then the questions came.

"A vampire?"

"Are you sure?" and "How did this Happen?" Questions, he didn't know who from were fired at him, he wasn't aware of anything. The hunger was back, it wasn't as strong as before, but it was still there. He was beginning to get dizzy. It felt as it life were standing still while knives ran across his skin and had tucked into his organs, draining them of everything that gave him life. He fell to the floor, clutching his chest. Right before he passed out he felt strong hands lift him up off the floor.

………………………………

When he awoke he found himself lying in a soft, feathery bed. It was unfamiliar but it didn't seem to possess any threat, so he just laid back and waited for someone to come in. About thirty minutes later, right when Harry was about to get up and go look for everybody, Remus's and Sirius's head popped around the door and into the room. Once they saw that he was awake the came and placed themselves on the edges of the bead, each male on one side of Harry. Harry didn't say anything but it looked like they were that way to restrain them if they had to.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" Remus was the first one to ask.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Sirius sighed and placed his hand on Harry's.

"You passed out from hunger. And before you ask, let me explain.

Vampires are no way immortals. They have their weaknesses. Sometimes when they crave blood so much they often pass out, the body prefers to lie still unless it gets the nutrients they crave. That's why you see so many vampires sleeping in coffins during the day. It wouldn't seem normal if someone just started biting another person in the day light. At least at night there are shadows and ways not to be seen. I don't really understand about vampires but Remus knows a lot about them so I'm going to let him take over.

"Vampires aren't that very complex, in most ways. They function just as humans do. Except for the blood thirst, they eat and sleep and need the things that everyone else does. They do go out in the sunlight and they do normal things. However there are some things that you should be aware of. The first thing is that if you have to be extremely careful about your feeding. People still don't like vampires, even though they are rarely killed by them. They are more likely to do in a freak fire than by a vampire. What I gave you today was blood from a potions supply store. Some times when people die they donate their blood so that they can give it for healing potion. However you will need fresh blood as well so you can't just live on donated blood. Just feed when you absolutely need it. Some people's memories of the events will automatically go blank afterwards, but for others you may need to use a memory charm. The second thing you need to understand is the fact that male vampires can become impregnated by other males. So if you do happen to go that way, just remember to be careful." Harry understood the meaning of Remus's last words. They weren't just a warning but were also a cleverly concealed question on whether Harry was ok with gay relationships. He assumed that Remus and Sirius were a couple.

"Yes, I will be careful. I promise that if I have a serious relationship with any guy, and that is the only time I'll have sex, that I'll consider my consequences very wisely before doing something so life altering. It's just that sometimes my hormones get a little wild and I feel the need to have sex with every male I see. Well except for Malfoy. Blondes don't really do it for me." He looked up to see Remus and Sirius just staring at him.

"You're gay?" Sirius had asked the question. Harry nodded his head. "Oh, good. Well that means you don't have any problem with Remus and me being together." Harry just shook his head.

"Ok, with that out of the way," Remus started as he edged closer to Harry, "I have some question for you. When I picked you up and put you into bed I noticed a few things. One was a tattoo of a dragon, which we'll talk about later young man. Another was the earring, again we'll talk about later, and the last thing I notice were the bruises all over your body. Do you want to tell me how they got there?"

Harry shook his head, but Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. "Harry, please." Harry sighed and started to talk.

"When I went home from school Vernon became even more violent. He started shoving me into walls and slapping me. As time went on I would wind up on the floor while he kicked the crap out of me. I tried to fight back once but he only hit harder. Then one night he came into my bedroom and…" Here he stopped. He wasn't sure if he could say what actually happened to him. Yes he had changed over the last day or so, but that didn't take away the fact that something had happened that would leave a worse scar that the one he had on his head.

"Harry, did he rape you?" he looked up to see a very angry and scared godfather. Harry just nodded, he couldn't speak the words.


End file.
